


萤火

by sumang



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumang/pseuds/sumang
Summary: 星星落下来了。





	萤火

**Author's Note:**

> 就是《奇遇》里毒贩没能看见的后续。

米斯达回来时乔鲁诺已经兑完了筹码，靠在小亭子便等他。  
他走过来，探过身子，两个人挤在不起眼的后门边框中交换长吻。  
乔鲁诺随手带上门。  
“我始终不知道这对不对，”他低声说，“总之，一切只能看他自己。”  
他们找了一家情侣酒店，时至圣诞，糟糕的供电系统罢了工也无人修理，整栋楼都空空荡荡。  
米斯达在黑暗里摸乔鲁诺的嘴唇，有点干，或许是之前赌场里暖气开的太足。他用另一个吻堵住这个话题，叫乔鲁诺别想太多。  
别想太多是盖多·米斯达的人生信条。看见喜欢的女孩就去搭讪、看见想揍的人就冲过去打架。就像他站在赌场里看一眼舞娘，突然来了兴致便跑上去跳舞一样，他从来跟着感觉走，不管什么前因后果。  
今晚其实不过是个小小的约会，乔鲁诺一个人去赌不过是因为通常一起的米斯达一时兴起跑去跳舞。他们本打算过来看看情况便走——通常会玩两局来赢接下来的花费——但被公务拖住了手脚。约会途中解决公事并不是什么良好的体验，简直就像是一场期待已久的旅行里突然杀出一本寒假作业。乔鲁诺依旧紧绷着，米斯达想，他简直像是被钉死了的弦，没什么手段能通过调整将他松下来。  
他到底是什么时候开始这样的？  
米斯达回忆起他们刚见面那会，乔鲁诺仰头喝掉他们恶作剧倒给他的“茶”。刚见面那会儿他还颇为爱笑，无论是开心还是生气，小表情总是很多。而如今乔鲁诺就很少那样笑了，他像个被雕好的人偶，自始至终就只挂着一张笑脸，连角度都能拿量角器量的一分不落。乔鲁诺是个好演员，他有时候给人威压，有时候又平易近人，但米斯达站在他身后一望便知那些不过都是假象。都说当局者迷旁观者清，所以面对乔鲁诺时他也会分不清乔鲁诺到底是在演戏还是认真。  
就像这个时候乔鲁诺笑着喊他的名字，米斯达就辨不清他到底是真的不再想那些事情还是假意推脱岔开话题。  
他松开乔鲁诺去浴室里放水，黑暗里他顺着墙壁摸索，顺手将手里的玫瑰插进洗手池上的玻璃杯。他伸手拧旋钮时小腿冷不丁磕在浴缸上，痛的发出一声惊呼。  
乔鲁诺闯进来，带着他身后金灿灿的替身：“米斯达，怎么了？”  
“没事，撞上浴缸了。”米斯达龇牙咧嘴，扶着那陶瓷器皿站起来，”我们应该去买蜡烛的。“  
“用不着。”乔鲁诺说。他很明显地松了一口气。米斯达听见黄金体验的声音，随即这屋里零零散散飘出星星，那些微弱的光勉强将人造物体勾出一点发亮的边缘线来。身后的水哗啦啦地淌，四面八方的瓷砖边缘织成一张黑暗里的金丝网罩。  
他在那张网里脱衣服，帽子毛衣裤子，落在地上给那张网撕出三个大洞。乔鲁诺踢开那些衣服，扶着浴缸边缘弯腰伸手，探入水中触碰米斯达的皮肤。他的温度远低于水温，指尖抵在米斯达的胸口上，带着米斯达轻轻打了个冷颤。  
“喂喂，现在就来？”  
“有什么关系？”  
乔鲁诺的腿伸进来，荡开的水路过米斯达，撞在那断断续续勾着金边的浴缸上。他坐进来，水位涨到米斯达的锁骨处。那双手拨弄米斯达的乳头，偏低的温度激的那里发硬挺立。他爬过来，手绕到米斯达身后拔掉水塞。那些温热的液体漏进黑洞里，凉意从脖颈缓慢漫延至小腹，而乔鲁诺低头啄米斯达的乳首。那两点从春天里的秋天变成秋天里的春天，米斯达趴在他肩上，轻轻吻他的耳垂。萤火虫落在乔鲁诺的后肩胎记中央 ，而米斯达错觉男孩的后肩落下一颗星星。  
最后一点水带着温度逃走，冷风不知从何处溜进来，意图夺走他们身上最后的热量。他们贴在一起的皮肤被锁住的热量温热的发烫，而单独裸露的部分如经历冰河时代。黑暗里米斯达碰到乔鲁诺的性器，那里已经硬起来，带着青少年独有的热量。他勉强翻了个身，屁股后面那点温热立刻就被空气变成冷意，沾着体温的后浪碰到前浪，简直像是冷暖流交汇。  
乔鲁诺的手指探进来，说实话比起体内他的指尖实在凉意逼人。他的手指在里面搅了一圈，热量似乎将它融化，某些液体顺着后穴流出来。他继而又探进第二根和第三根，那火山口似的小口吞没那些冰锥并融化它们，水流出来，米斯达的意识逐渐跟丢那三根手指。  
那些不知何物变成的萤火虫仍在这张黄金网中徘徊。乔鲁诺抽出手指，抵着他的腰窝扶稳性器挺进来。  
他们落在这张网里，四周漆黑，只有一点星光聊以勾勒形状。这里过于安静，仿佛整个世界就只留两人。米斯达听见他们交错的呼吸和重叠的心脏跳动声，混着水声，知道乔鲁诺在他体内抽插。乔鲁诺触到底端时射出来，灌的他满腹精液。他趴在浴缸边缘喘气，而乔鲁诺退出来，从身后搂住他，温热的手伸过来帮他处理他挺起的阳具。他射出来，精液落进黑暗里，似乎跌进那三个大洞。他任乔鲁诺搂着他，男孩的怀抱热的像是火炉，他似乎回到地球诞生的初期，仰面躺在滚烫海水中拥抱零度以下的空气。  
他们交换长吻，从触碰到唇齿相交，扯出一条将断金丝。  
萤火虫仍在天上飞，一闪一灭，起起伏伏。  
他感到有什么东西抵着他的身子，便又笑了：“你还来？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
这一次没有扩张，乔鲁诺长驱直入，他们在浴缸里又来了几次，听见那金属支撑物因为晃动而摩擦地板发出的悉索声响。乔鲁诺吻他的身体，在那看不清的生命上留下斑斑点点的痕迹。那时他身上这具躯体滚烫而放松，星光一点点落下，四周像是下起一场春雨。  
米斯达趴在浴缸边，偏头去吻乔鲁诺的侧脸。那张脸在黑暗里终于毫无防备地显出原本的稚嫩来，绿色瞳仁转过来，荡出一池笑意。  
最后一只萤火虫暗下去时筹码从高处掉下来砸破那张黄金网，噼啪一声，再也闻不见花香。  
他再伸手去摸乔鲁诺，越过毛茸茸的脑袋碰到微颤的睫毛。这太阳似的男孩儿趴在他的背上，沉沉睡过去了。


End file.
